thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siryn's Song
"Siryn's Song" is the second and third chapters of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Anita LeRoux (Siryn), the adopted daughter of Doctor Doom, arrives in Bayville to gaining the affections of Superman...whether the easy way or the hard way. Plot Part I Anita LeRoux, aka Siryn, the adopted daughter of Victor von Doom arrives at Bayville Airport with a mission to having Superman as her husband. Meanwhile, the New Mutants begins their training session at the Danger Room while being taught by Superman. Their training begins with a team-based exercise in utilizing their powers with advice from Superman. The New Mutants exceeds their training, except for Boom Boom who focus more on listening to her CD player. Afterward, Superman demonstrates his training drill to his students. At the Bayville Boarding House, Anita makes a rude greeting to the Brotherhood and subverts Pietro's leadership by demonstrating her "vocal charms" on the Brotherhood and commanding them to do the most humiliating things unto themselves. After making her point clear to the Brotherhood into working for her, Anita returns to her hotel room that she is staying in to change into her costume as Siryn and going to the tallest building in New York City to contact Superman with her ultra-high frequency voice. Superman, while averting a train crash in Tokyo, heads over New York, where he hears Siryn's calling. He ignores her voice, but stop to save a woman being held at gunpoint by two thugs. He is then aid by Spider-Man and they drop the captured thugs next to a police car. Superman and Spider-Man meets on top of a building, and the former hears Siryn's song again. He ask Spider-Man if he is hearing the song, but the Web-Crawler admits that he doesn't hear anything. As Spider-Man swings off, Superman is curious of the song and travel to where Siryn is. Siryn explains to the Man of Steel of her coming to America and intentions for him; in which Superman refuses her affections. Siryn then uses her sonic powers to seduce Superman, but her X-Gene powers doesn't work on him. Although surprise of his immunity, she is nonetheless impressed by it and making all the more to be her match. However, she voice her disapproval of Superman's heroics and requesting him that he abandon it and guiding the mutant race with her as his wife. Superman soon understand that Magneto had convinced Doom to send his daughter to seduce him, and declines her vow before heading off to a emergency call from a ship in distress. Siryn is unfazed by Superman's rejection and proceed to the next phase of her plan. Professor Xavier summons the X-Men and alert about Siryn's presence at Bayville Park. The team arrives at the park and attempt to coax Siryn, but they are attacked by the Brotherhood at Siryn's command. But the Brotherhood fares little effort against the X-Men, causing a rather bored Siryn to use her sonics to manipulate the X-Men into harming each other. With the X-Men subdued, Superman soon arrives on the scene. Once seeing him, Siryn flees into the nearby woods and forcing Superman to chase after her. However, Siryn use her magic to dodge Superman and creating a violet mist surrounding him. She questions Superman of his loyalty to the X-Men and suggest that they are simply using him for their own ends. Superman struggles to wear off Siryn's magics and remembers his lessons from Doctor Strange to use his will power to shrug off Siryn's illusions. He finally breaks free from the spell and using his super breath to blow away the mist, but Siryn is nowhere to be found. The X-Men catches up to Superman after the Brotherhood had retreated and are then told about Siryn. Together they return to the Institute where Logan has receive a letter for Superman from Doom. Superman reads the letter and hands it to Kitty, who read it out loud to everyone that Doom have deemed Superman as worthy for his daughter's attentions and reiterate in following his destiny to rule mutantkind. Superman choose to ignore Doom's intimidation and Siryn's distractions and continue what he is doing with the X-Men fighting alongside him. Part II For a little over a week since Siryn's arrival, she has been singing her UHF voice near-nonstop that distracts Superman and making it harder for him to hear real distress calls. Only during school hours from enrolling in Bayville High and during the late night were the times Siryn kept herself quiet. At breakfast, Clark and the Institute students discuss about Siryn. Remy shares the only conclusion to silencing Siryn is for Superman to go out with her, much to Clark's chagrin. Siryn's melody strikes again which nearly distract Superman from averting a train wreck in Texas. Having enough of Siryn, Superman confronts and reprimands her that her singing only indirectly endangering lives. Siryn replies that if she wants to stop singing then he must have her and subtly threatening his friends' lives as well, as she can manipulating them and teleport anywhere before Superman can arrive. She teleports away, leaving Superman to think what he can do. Suddenly he have an idea and decide to see Martha Kent. He arrives back in Smallville and explains his situation with Siryn to Martha. Martha doesn't know what to do and can only (mockingly) "boo and heckle that girl every single time she opened her mouth." Superman then realizes this is the answer that he is looking for and flies off to the Fortress of Solitude. The X-Men are later warned by Professor Xavier about the Brotherhood making a move on a populated area in Bayville Park. They quickly intervened, but are again defeated by Siryn herself. In seconds, Superman lands between the X-Men and Siryn. Superman is seemingly agree to take Siryn's offer much to the X-Men's shock. But, Superman suddenly (but lightly) pushes Siryn away, angering her and orders Cyclops to blast Jean. But a perplex Cyclops doesn't obey her command. Confused, Siryn orders him again, but Superman interrupts and announce to everyone that Siryn's sonic powers aren't working because of a Sonic Wave-Neutralizer he is equipped; Superman had figured out that Siryn had been using the same Ultra-High and Ultra-Low Frequencies, and it is her own weakness that he calibrate his Neutralizer to send out a UHF/ULF sound with a phase in diametric opposition to Siryn's voice to cancel it out her suggestion. Currently, no one within a fifty-mile-radius can hear Siryn's voice on UHF or ULF. With Siryn's voice neutralized, the X-Men takes the advantage and Cyclops blast Siryn with a optic-blast. Siryn quickly recovers and, angered, unleash her sonic scream on Superman and the X-Men. The Man of Steel braces while the others takes cover behind Jean's PSI-barrier. The X-Men are still weaken from their fight, leaving Superman to battle Siryn. Siryn uses her spells against Superman, but the battle ends in favor for Superman. Although defeated, Siryn decides that Superman is her equal since no one had ever, other than her father, beaten her. Now that Superman has proven himself worthy, Siryn retreats with the Brotherhood. Superman is incredulous of the situation that had changed with Siryn even more persistent than ever to gaining his affections. He is given thanks and reassurances from the X-Men as they then head back to the Institute. After dropping off the Brotherhood at the boarding house, Anita returns to her hotel room and calls Doom of her news with Superman. She express her frustrations of Superman's denial in which Doom urge her to be patient. Doom announce that the days' events had goes as plan regarding to his associate's manipulations of certain humans under General Fury's organization will greatly benefit their cause in the end. Quotes Part I Anita LeRoux: Kal-El is incomparably mighty, but even the great Odysseus had to tie himself to his ship's mast...because he couldn't resist the song of the Siryn. ---- Superman: Hey, Spider-Man...you haven't heard anything...weird, recently, have you? Spider-Man: How weird? Because around here, "weird" gets re-defined on an hourly basis! ---- Siryn: When a Siryn says "jump"...mortals don't ask "how high". ---- Superman: (thinking) Jor-El leaves me all the knowledge of Krypton and all the worlds it had ties with...and in all that, he never thinks to leave me any advice about how to deal with women. Part II Bobby: So, big guy...just how hot was she? Clark: I don't see how that matters, Bobby. Ray: Oh, my God...she was smoking hot, wasn't she? Roberto: Dude, that is just not fair. Jubilee: No, it's not fair! Clark's trying to do good with his powers, and now this 'Siryn' is trying to keep him from doing that Tabitha: Hey, you can't blame the girl for having good taste. ---- Scott: We should try to find out. I say we try to talk to her. Lance: Right. I know I'm sure in a hurry to have my powers blow up in my face. ---- Siryn: My sweet Kal-El, one of the lessons that my dear Papa taught me was that, when pursuing a goal...''never take "no" for an answer.'' ---- Siryn: No-one...other than my father...has ever defeated me... (Siryn immediately darts and hugs Superman) Siryn: You're my '''equal'!'' ---- Superman: Some guys can attract a girl like crazy, but I screwed it up, except in reverse: I attracted a crazy girl! Continuity *Siryn last appeared in "Loose Ends". *The singer Alison Blaire is mentioned by Boom Boom and Spider-Man, whom Superman briefly recognize the name, who later appears in "Bedazzled". Background information *The premise of the story is based on the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Warrior Queen"; in which Maxima, the Queen of Almerac, seeks to find Superman as her mate. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters